Nefarious individuals often attempt to install unwanted software modules (e.g., Trojan horses) on a user's computer. These unwanted modules can wreak havoc on said computer. Similarly, nefarious individuals often attempt to uninstall useful software modules from a user's computer without the user's consent. An example of an unauthorized uninstall is the case of a hacker uninstalling a protection program such as SymProtect manufactured by Symantec Corporation of Cupertino, Calif. Once the protective umbrella of SymProtect is removed from the computer, it is easier for the hacker to cause damage to other files on the computer. What is needed is a suite of apparati, methods, and computer-readable media by which a user can prevent unauthorized installs and uninstalls of software modules on his or her computer. These needs are satisfied by the present invention.